Rinnegan Naruto
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto unlocks the true rinnegan at the age of six when he is training in the forest of death. Naruto must learn to master this new dojutsu while also trying to become the ninja he always dreamed of being. The world will forever remember naruto uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

(Changing the rinnegan somewhat)

(The sage of six path's doujutsu looks like the one the jubi has)

Standing inside the hokage's office, was a six year old boy. This boy had long, blood red hair, sapphire blue eyes, and two black triangles on each cheek that ran off of his face and under his jaw line. He was an average height for a six year old, but had a better build. His nails were pointed, and his teeth were more like fangs. He wore a black shirt with a red uzumaki clan swirl. He had dark blue cargo shorts, with black ninja sandals.

"Come on old man! How come the clan kids get all of the training there clans get, and the civilians actually get taught the right at the academy, but you and I both know those academy instructors wont teach me jack! I think I deserve at least a few scrolls, and some books on how to become a ninja. It's not like I'm going to get any training if I don't!" shouted naruto.

He was trying to get the hokage to give him some basics on becoming a ninja, but the old man said he couldn't show favoritism. He was hated by everyone, and never got anything for free, nor did he have any idea what love was, and the hokage believed giving him a couple of books on becoming a ninja was showing favoritism. Naruto hated how the hokage was the ultimate authoritative force in the village, but acted like some frail old man when it came to the rules.

"Naruto, I know you're not treated as you should, but I know the instructors will treat you right." Spoke the old hokage.

"That's what you said about the people of this village! You said if I looked hard enough I would find people who would understand me, and all it's got me are betrayal, attacks, and even more neglect. I haven't met one person in my entire life that actually cared about me, so I know the instructors are going to be the same. All I'm asking for is a few books on basic ninja skills, so when my instructor uses me for a meat shield I will at least have a chance to survive." Shouted naruto.

He was seething, and his whole body was shaking with rage. He couldn't stand how he was forced to live, and he got so angry when he thought about it. He hated the way the villagers looked at him, and he wanted nothing more than to show them how wrong they were about him.

The old kage rubbed his wrinkled temples while thinking. 'I know your hated naruto, but I cannot force people to like you. It is true that the children from the clans usually start there training around six years old, and naruto will turn six in a few days, so I guess giving him a few books and scrolls on various ninja arts wouldn't cause to many problem. The real problem is if he will use what he learns on the villagers for what they have done to him. He hasn't ever been harmed physically, because he has great reflexes, is fast, and has great senses, but that could be because he wasn't able to. Hmmm I guess I will give him the benefit of the doubt.' Thought saratobi hiruzen.

"Ok naruto I understand. I will give you some books to help you become a ninja, but you have to promise me that you will not use what you learn from me to hurt the villagers. I will give you the basics of the most commonly used ninja arts, but you will have to learn them yourself." Spoke the hokage, as he got out a couple of scrolls and books. Once he got the scrolls and books out he sealed them inside a sealing scroll, and explained how to unseal them.

"I won't use what I learn on the villagers, if they don't give me reason to, but I will defend myself if need be." Spoke naruto as he grabbed the scroll, and ran out of the old hokage's office. He herd the hokage try and say something, but he didn't care what he had to say.

Once outside the hokage tower, naruto ran straight for the forest. As he ran through the village, he received the usual looks of hate, and miss trust. He for one didn't care how they felt, because he was sure he would become a powerful ninja. After running through the village, he made it to the forest. He had a small, personal, training field that he discovered on the edge of the forest of death, while walking around. He went there often to train in endurance, and whatever else he thought would help him increase his chances of becoming a ninja. Once naruto got to his training field and unsealed the scrolls and books from the sealing scroll.

"Ok let's see what that wizen old man gave me." Spoke naruto.

Naruto pushed his chakra into the seal that was centered on the center of the sealing scroll. Once he did this, smoke suddenly appeared. Once the smoke started to clear nine books appeared, and eight scrolls could be seen lying on the ground.

"Ok let's see hear. It has beginners' taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, medical ninjutsu, beginners throwing weapons, chakra control, elemental manipulation, and shape manipulataion. Hmmm, well it is a lot better than I thought I was going to get from the old monkey." Said naruto, as he examined the books. After he examined the books he moved on to the scrolls.

Pushing chakra into the each scroll naruto got a large puff of smoke. "Hmmmm, looks like I got five hundred senbons, five hundred kunai, five hundred shuriken, a beautiful red katana , lots of ninja wire, fuma shuriken, and a kama. Basically it's all standard ninja equipment, except the katan. I wonder why he gave me such an expensive katana?" asked naruto to himself.

'It's all good stuff, but I bet that old monkey has something in that office of his that's even better.' Thought naruto, as he started to read the chakra control book.

He read the book for the rest of the night, and saw that there were exercises that were used to develop the ability to control ones chakra better if used. It said that by placing a leaf on one's head, and pushing chakra into the forehead to levitate the leaf, one could eventually gain better control over there chakra. Not being one to sit around and ponder things, naruto picked a leaf off of the ground, and placed it on his forehead. Concentrating deeply, naruto felt his chakra moving around his body. Willing the chakra to move to his forehead, he started to attempt the leaf balancing exercise. For the next week naruto practiced the leaf balancing exercise. He was able to get the leaf to float after the first hour, but that as only for a few seconds. The rest of the week was used to increase the duration in which he could hold the leaf above his head. He also read in his shape manipulation book that by spinning his chakra in the direction that his hair grows, then he could increase his ability the shape chakra. His hair grew right, so he started to spin the leaf to the right, while he levitated it over his head. It was difficult at first, but he knew it would help in the long run. By the end of the week he could float his leaf on his head, while spinning it to the right constantly for eight hours, without getting tired.

The fact that he could spin a leaf on his forehead for that long without running out of chakra intrigued him. In his book on chakra control, it said that young ninja hopefuls had a hard time learning this, because they didn't have the chakra to continue to practice it. That meant he had abnormally large chakra reserves. This made him smile, because now he had an advantage that most didn't. at the end of the week naruto was admiring his handiwork, and was about to go home, because it was getting late, until he heard a strange clicking sound. It was dark, but when he looked behind him, he wished he hadn't. Walking towards him was probably the largest spider in the world. It was at least six times taller than him, and had fangs bigger than any tiger he had ever heard of. It was black and orange, with countless red eyes. Its fangs were dripping a green liquid, that naruto instantly assumed was poison.

The spider instantly charged him. Naruto wasn't fast enough, and was swatted away by one of the spider's front legs. When he hit the ground, he thought he broke something. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a kunai, and aimed it at the spider's eyes. Rearing back, naruto threw the kunai with all of his might, but since naruto had never used a kunai before, it just landed a few feet the opposite side of the spider. The spider continued its charge, and used its front leg to swat naruto away once more. This time naruto went splat against a tree he was standing in front of. Looking up he saw the spider charging him.

'Is this how I die? Eaten by a stupid spider. No! I refuse to die such a miserable death! I will show everyone that they were wrong about me. When I die the world will see that NARUTO UZUMAKI WAS A LIVING GOD!' ranted naruto in his head. Slowly naruto lifted his right hand, and pointed it at the giant spider. Then, building up his strength, he shouted a word that would forever change his life.

"ALL MIGHTY PUSH!" shouted naruto.

Instantly chaos insured, after naruto spoke those three little words. The world in front of naruto's right hand was ripped to shreds, as a shock wave like attack ripped through the area. The spider was instantly liquefied, the trees were turned to dust, and the earth was turned to mush. All the power the jutsu took, put naruto to sleep instantly. What he didn't see was his eyes had changed.

His eyes irises were a purple color, with one dark ring around them. When he used the 'All Mighty Push' technique, his eyes started to glow, but once it was done it went back to its deep purple color. As naruto passed out, his eyes went back to their regular sapphire blue color. He had subconsciously stopped pushing chakra into it.

(Five hours later)

"Uhhhggg, my head! What happened?" asked an absentminded naruto. As he looked around, he saw his training ground was completely destroyed.

'What happened here? I remember the giant spider charging me, but then my eyes started to burn, and then I blacked out. Did I do this? What's happening here? Sigh, I guess I am going to have to ask the old man.' Thought naruto, as he stood up, and ran towards the hokage's office. It was early in the morning, but he was sure the old man would be there to get started on his paper work.

(In the hokage's office)

'Uhhgggg, why do I always have so much paper work?' wondered the old hokage, until he herd knocking on the door. 'Who would be knocking on my door this early?' wondered the hokages, as he looked up from his paper work. Speaking in a clear voice the hokage said. "You can come in." He watched as naruto walked in with a strange look on his face. That got the old kage curious; because he wasn't sure he ever saw naruto look like that. Straitening his face, the hokage spoke. "What seems to trouble you today naruto?"

"Well…" said naruto, as he went on to tell the hokage about what had happened.

The hokage was shocked by what he had herd. It seemed naruto had a dojutsu that nobody had ever heard about, and the jutsu he used with it seemed extremely powerful if it could liquefy a giant spider, and decimate an entire training field. After hearing naruto's story, he told naruto to channel chakra into his eyes. He was shocked when naruto's eyes turned a deep purple color, with a ring around the pupil. It took a few seconds, but when he came out of his shock induced state, he told naruto that he had a never before seen dojutsu. After that, he explained to naruto what dojutsu's were, and all of the one's that were currently known. He explained many of the abilities the sharingan and the byakugan's dojutsu could do. He also explained the rumored abilities of the dojutsu the sage of six paths could do.

"Hmmm, well you have given me much to think about. Thank you for your help, but I think I will get back to my training, and see what all my dojutsu can do." Said naruto, as he got up to walk out of the hokage's office.

"Oh one thing before you go, what would you like to name your dojutsu. I'm sure you don't wish to leave it nameless. That would cause some strange conversations." Laughed the old kage.

"Hmmmm, how about the Rinnegan? It sounds cool, and it reminds me of the story of the sage of six paths." Spoke naruto, as he left the old kages office.

'Hmmm, the rinnegan huh? It does sound cool, hahaha. You always were an interesting one naruto.' Thought the old kage as he wrote down the name of naruto's new dojutsu.

(with naruto)

After running for twenty minutes, naruto finally got to another training ground that was a little deeper into the forest. This one had a large lake, with a nice round clearing around it, before the thick forest cut it off.

Naruto had been channeling his chakra through his eyes the whole time, so that he could work on his chakra control, and increase his already large reserves. The hokage told him the uchiha did this to obtain the same results. He also had them active to learn all they could do, and make a list to help improve his training.

'Ok let's see what all they can do. I can see chakra, but I can only see it as a blue gas like substance. Hmmmm, maybe I see chakra like the sharingan does. It can only see chakra as a blue color as well. I can see a strange yellow orb that is hanging over the village, and the old man said that the village was protected from infiltration by a barrier, so I must be able to see those as well. That's something that neither the sharingan, nor the byakugan can do. I can predict movement, but only slightly, and I can cast genjutsu with my eyes, like the sharingan can. My eyes also grant me the ability to remember anything I see, so long as my dojutsu is active, and also greatly increases my vision making it far better than what it was previousle. So far my eyes are very useful, but what was that jutsu I used last night? What did I say when I used it? I think I called it the 'Almighty Push'. Alright let's give this jutsu a test drive.' Thought naruto.

He lifted up his left hand, and focused as hard as he could. Then he spoke in a sharp, clear, voice. "Almighty Push!" instantly a powerful invisible wave shot out of his hand, and destroyed five trees that he was standing in front of. The jutsu was very powerful, but naruto could feel the drop in his chakra.

'Hmmm, it's very powerful, but also chakra taxing. I need to learn ways of training my eyes, this gravity ability, my body, along with the rest of my skills. I need a way to quickly increase my abilities.' Thought naruto, as he continued to discover what his eyes could do.

After a few hours of training, naruto started walking back home. As he walked to his home, he saw a silver haired ninja, with three fourths of his face covered, go through a few hand signs. The weird thing to naruto was when he watched the man go through the hand signs, while his rinnegan was active; he instantly got a basic understanding of the jutsu. It was a jutsu that made solid copies of the user, and that it was a clone technique. Naruto thought the description was a little vague, but thought it was awesome that he remembered the hand seals, and how to mold his chakra to create the clones. He watched as the silver haired ninja used the clone to mix a water and lightning jutsu to make powerful water lighting dragon technique. He was even more shocked when he remembered how the ninja molded his chakra to form lighting and water based chakra. He remembered the jutsu's as well, and wanted to learn them instantly.

He read in one of his books that people were only born with one natural affinity, unless they had a bloodline that gave them the ability to use multiple elemental affinities, or to combine them. Once he remembered this, he ran off towards the village to find, what the book call, chakra paper. After searching for an hour he saw a sign in a window that said they sold them. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to think they would sell them to him, so he waited until it got dark, and stole one when everyone was gone.

Once naruto had the chakra paper, he ran off towards his empty apartment. He ran as fast as he could to avoid having to beat a drunk civilian into the ground, or kill a stupid ninja with his new gravity jutsu. Once he made it to his door, he unlocked it and walked into his room. Once inside, he sat down on his bed, and began to clear his mind. Once he did this he thought back to the book the hokage gave him on basic knowledge shinobi needed to know. It explained chakra paper and everything about it.

The book said that chakra paper was used to determine what affinity a person could use, although it was possible for people to use more than one affinity. It said that everyone had at least one chakra affinity that they were naturally born with, but some people were born with one. It was possible to learn another affinity that you were not born with, but would never be able to use it to the degree someone who was born with it could. It said that if the paper burned, then the person had a fire affinity. If it cut down the middle, then the person had a wind affinity. If it crumpled up, then the person had a lightning affinity. If it turned to dust it was an earth affinity, and if it got soggy, then it was a water affinity. All you had to do, to find out what your affinity was, was to channel a little bit of chakra into the paper.

Naruto held his breath, and channeled his chakra into the piece of paper. He was downright shocked at what happened. The paper cut into five evenly shaped pieces, and all of the pieces created a separate reaction. One piece burned, one crumpled, one turned to dust, another got soggy, and another one just floated there. He had an affinity for all five basic elements, and a never before seen before element he had dubbed gravity release.

'Wow, this is great!' thought naruto with glee. He knew this was a great discovery, and couldn't wait to learn everything he could about all of his affinity, plus whatever else his eyes could do. He spent the next ten minutes trying to make that clone jutsu he saw the silver haired ninja use. When he finally got it right he made five of them.

"Ok I want you five to clean up this apartment. You all can dispel when you're done" spoke naruto, as he laid down. He was happy when they got strait to work. All throughout the night the clones' cleaned naruto's house to perfection. After getting eight hours of the best sleep he had ever had, naruto saw that his clones were still working, and that his house was probably cleaner then the hospital.

"Alright guys I think it's clean enough. You all can dispel now, thank you." Spoke naruto, as he pulled his cereal out of his pantry. When the clones dispelled, all of the memories of them cleaning rushed into naruto's mind causing him to drop his cereal.

'Ohhhh, what was that?" wondered naruto as he searched through his memories. He saw five sets of memories that were not his own. They were the clone's memories of cleaning his house, and on a side note he was very happy at how diligently they worked.

"Ohhh, so I got all of the memories from my clones huh. That's a weird effect, but I guess it would be useful gathering information, without having to do it yourself. Wait a minute. If I get the memories of my clones, and all of their experience, then that means it's like I did it, without actually doing anything. That means I could get a lot more training done without having to train in everything personally!" shouted a very happy naruto.

Quickly naruto made himself some fried eggs, and toast, and ran back towards his training ground. After a quick fifteen minute run, naruto arrived at his own personal training ground. Bringing his hands into a cross hand seal, naruto a thousand clone, that he planned on using to further his own training.

"Ok boys we have a long six years ahead of us. We need to learn as much as possible, in a short amount of time. I made you all so that you can help me increase my training to its fullest. You all will be training to do whatever it is I say, and I will expect you all to do it. Now I want twenty of you to sneak into shinobi academy library, and to steal books on elemental manipulation. You will also look for more exercises on chakra control. Try and find a new taijutsu style, because the one the old man gave me was the academy style, and it's not going to cut it against stronger ninja. If you, can try and find any jutsu in the library that you think will help us get stronger as well. Ok your all dismissed, go and do as you were told." Spoke naruto, as he watched twenty of his clones disappear to go do his bidding. Naruto looked at the rest of his clones, and began giving them tasks to do as well.

"Ok I want one hundred of you to figure out everything you can about my dojutsu. Try as many things as you can think of to try and discover something that was hidden. I want the next one hundred of you to learn everything you can about my gravity release and try and invent some useful jutsu for it as well. Ok the rest of you will practice everything that is within the books and scrolls the old man gave us until given further instructions." Spoke naruto. He was pleased to see his clones get to work, without them having any problems.

This continued for the next four and a half hours until the clones he sent to the academy library came back with arm fulls of scrolls that naruto figured they used to copy down all of the information they stole.

"Hey boss we got everything you asked us to get. There were some interesting jutsu that involved using our hair and some interesting genjutsu books as well. We were able to copy down all of the elemental manipulation, chakra control, and shape manipulation jutsu that were there, but there were not any decent elemental jutsu there." Spoke one of the clones.

"That is alright, we already have much on our hands already. The next thing I want you guys to do is read all of the scrolls, and then dispel. Once you do that, all of the clones, and me, will know what in them. Once this is done I can rearrange the rest of the clones to train in what we need them to learn." Spoke naruto, as he strapped on some weights he had stolen, and began to run. He noticed that he didn't get any stronger when his clones dispelled, so that was something he would have to do on his own.

For the next six years naruto trained in almost every field in the shinobi world. Using his clones to further his training, naruto grew by leaps and bounds. He was quickly named a genius when he entered the academy at eight, and soon after the uchiha massacre had happened. Sasuke uchiha was named the 'Last Uchiha', while naruto was name the 'First Uzumaki', since everyone assumed he would try and start up his own clan, due to him having a new dojutsu. Naruto also hated how everyone seemed to treat him better once they found out he had a new dojutsu. To naruto, they were all just shallow, evil, two faced, monster, and he wished he could rid the world of them. Over the next four years sasuke tried to prove the uchiha were superior to the uzumaki, by challenging naruto to everything he could think of. Naruto usually ignored him, but when he was feeling extra aggravated he would put the arrogant uchiha in his place. Naruto, and sasukes constant fighting lead to a spit in the academy's female population. Half were rabid uzumaki fans, while the other half was rabid uchiha fans.

While training, naruto was able to discover that he could create black rod like weapons out of thin air. They were easy for naruto to channel his own chakra through. They could pierce and cut anything he wanted them to, and he could manipulate them so that they could move like rope. He could make them wrap around his clones and crush them to death or suffocate them. They were also very useful being used throwing weapons. He could control anyliving thing that was pierced by his chakra rods as well.

During these six years, naruto was able to develop two more rings around his eyes. He now had three, and they greatly improved his abilities. The second ring increased the abilities his first ring gave him. It made all of his affinities stronger, and made them easier to use. He could now cast even more powerful genjutsu that was able to invoke a multitude of effects. It allowed him to see chakra in more detail, and also improved his ability to predict movement. It also allowed him to understand what he saw better as well. This meant that when he saw someone use a jutsu, his eyes broke them down better. When he first saw the shadow clone jutsu, all he knew was how it was formed, that it was a full bodied clone, and that it was a clone technique. Now when he saw it used he knew all of this, and more. He knew of its ability to learn, to use jutsu, and it also showed him ways to improve it, or make variations.

The second ring also gave him the ability to absorb mass amounts of chakra. He could absorb it from someone's very body, he could absorb the chakra used to cast genjutsu on him, or ninjutsu used on him. It was very useful, since most ninja relied on ninjutsu.

The third ring increased the first and second rings abilities, and also gave him the ability to summon anything he wanted, and control it perfectly. So far he had summoned a giant spider, a swarm of flying ants, an extremely fast/versatile dog, a shark, a crow, and a panda. They all had their own special abilities, and uses, but they will be discovered later.

Today was the day naruto was graduating, and he was walking through the village in his new outfit. He wore a black set of samurai armor, that looked exactly like madara uchiha's except the color, with a blood red uzumaki swirl over were his heart was supposed to be. The old man had gotten it for him, for his birthday, because that was what he had asked for. He had his katana strapped to his hip, and now wore black, fingerless, gloves that had a metal plate on the back of them. He kept his long red hair in a high ponytail that he had herd samurai had done when they didn't wear those giant helmets. All in all he was very handsome, and the women of the village were not above showing him that they liked the look. Naruto just ignored them, and continued his walk towards the academy, for what he hoped would be the last time.

As he entered the room, he saw a familiar sight. He saw all of the future clan heads doing the same thing they had done since day one. Kiba inuzaka was talking to his nin pet, akumaru. Ino yamanaka and sakura haruno were fighting over who was better. Sakura was a diehard sasuke fangirl, while ino was a diehard naruto fangirl. It was annoying, but naruto learned to deal with it. Hinata hyuga was hiding behind her book, while shino aburame was just sitting there like a lump on a log. Shikumaro nara was asleep, while his best friend, choji akimichi, was eating bag after bag of potato chips. The greatest challenge to naruto's nerves was sitting in the middle row, with his head placed on his intertwined fingers. It was sasuke uchiha, the 'Last Brooder' as naruto called him. Sasuke didn't like the fact that naruto had a dojutsu, and hated it even more when naruto would display it, which was always. Naruto kept his rinnegan active at all times to increase his chakra control, and chakra capacity. Ino said they made him look exotic, while he thought they made him look more mysterious.

After examining his class mates for a split second, naruto made his way to his seat in the back, by the window. He waited for ten minutes until both of his teachers came in. The first one had tan skin, brown hair, average height, and a large scar across his nose. His name was iruka. He was a chunin who loved his job as an instructor. The man behind him was much different. He was a chunin like iruka, but that was about the only thing they had in common. Mizuki had white hair, and pail skin. He acted like he liked his job, but naruto could see that he didn't. He had a look to him that made naruto think of someone who loved power. He also had a look of discust when he looked at naruto. Naruto could tell that mizuki thought of him as the kyuubi, but couldn't bring himself to care. He had grown out of that faze, and was sure that he was far more powerful then mizuki, even without his rinnegan.

"Alright class today is the day that you will be tested to see if you have what it takes to become a genin. First you all will take a test to see if you're mentally able to become a genin, then we will test your skills in taijutsu, then we move on to throwing weapons, and after that we will see about some extra credit." Spoke iruka, as mizuki started to hand out some papers.

Naruto saw that there was a genjutsu on his paper, but he easily removed it. After reading over the test he saw that it was just basic material that ninja needed to know. After he was done with it, he handed it to iruka, and followed mizuki outside.

Outside was a table that had ten kunai and ten shuriken on it. A good distance away was three targets that were roughly shaped like humans with bulls eyes over there eight vital points. Naruto instantly realized what they were going to have to do. It was a test to see how well they could us throwing weapons.

"Ok everyone, we will be taking turns to see how well you do with throwing these weapons. Your score will consist on if you hit them, and were you hit them." Spoke mizuki.

All of the students stepped up to take there turns. Hinata got seven with the shuriken, and eight with the kunai. Kiba got six with both of them, but tried to play it off stating that he didn't need to get great scores because he was already so great with what he knew. Shino got eight with both, while shikamaro and choji both got five with both of them. Sakura got a five with both of them, while ino got six with both. The only two who had not gone yet were sasuke and naruto.

"Hmmph, let me show you how it's done, Uzumaki." Spoke sasuke, as he walked over to the podium that held the throwing weapons. He grabbed all of the kunai, and threw them all at once. He got nine out of ten, and hit six of the vital spots. He did the same with the shuriken, and hit eight of the, and also got six out of the eight vital spots.

"Hmmmph, top that uzumaki." Spoke sasuke, as he walked past naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he approached the podium. When he did, he pulled out his own kunai.

"What are you doing naruto?" asked iruka, as he walked out of his office, and onto the field.

"Someone is trying to sabotage my test." Spoke naruto, as he lifted all of the weapons to reveal almost invisible strings. He quickly cut the string off of them.

"Who did this?" asked a very angry iruka. He interigated all of the students, but naruto knew it wasn't any of them. He saw mizuki shake his hand right quick when iruka started to look. He knew it was mizuki, and he was making sure to visit his home tonight to punish mizuki for what he did. After a while iruka gave up and told naruto to take his test.

Naruto picked up each of the kunai very slowly, and threw them with a lazy look. Each of the kunai hit all eight of the eight vital spots, and each of the dummies eyes. That earned him a perfect score with the kunai, and when he did the same with the shuriken; it awarded him a perfect score, much to sasuke's ire.

"Alright next up is taijutsu. You will each be paired off to see how far you have come in your taijutsu abilities." Spoke iruka, as he started to match up the pairs.

Sasuke was mad that he wouldn't be allowed to humiliate naruto, but iruka knew that if sasuke were to start to lose he would resort to anything to win. In the end, both naruto and sasuke were forced to fight civilian students. They both easily defeated there opponets with sasuke putting his opponent in a reverse hold, and naruto putting his to sleep with a chop to the neck. They were both given perfect scores, and they continued to follow iruka, until he came to an open field, where there multiple dummies lined up.

"Ok for extra credit, I'm going to allow those who know ninjutsu techniques, outside the academy three, to show them to obtain extra credit." Spoke iruka.

There were a few volunteers, who were willing to show what they knew. These people were sasuke uchiha, naruto uzumaki, ino yamanaka, and surprisingly enough shikamaru nara.

"Ok ino you're up first." Spoke iruka, as he prepared himself for ino's jutsu.

Ino went through a few hand seals, and then shouted out the name of her jutsu. "Mind Transfer justu!" instantly iruka's body went limp and ino's fell to the ground. Then iruka started to move, and started to act like ino. Once the jutsu was released, iruka was back to his old self, while ino was jumping around like an idiot for the extra credit she received.

"Ok your turn shikamaru." Spoke iruka.

"Troublesome." Spoke shikamaru, as he too went through a few hand seals. Once he got done he shouted out the name of his jutsu. "Shadow Possession jutsu!" instantly his shadow shot out from behind him, and connected with iruka's. Once this was done every movement shikamaru made, iruka would do the same. When the jutsu was done, shikamaru's shadow retracted back to its original shape, and he sat underneath a tree next to choji.

"Ok next up is sasuke uchiha." Spoke iruka, as sasuke stepped forward, and his fan girls started shouting out his name.

Sasuke gave naruto the evil eye, as he saw how naruto's dojutsu was active. He hated that naruto had activated his dojutsu, while he hadn't. Focusing on the task at hand he started to go through a series of hand signs. Once this was done he took a deep breath, and shouted out the name of his jutsu as he exhaled. "Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu!" instantly a medium sized fireball came out of his mouth, and destroyed one of the training dummies.

"Wow, sasuke that was very impressive. To know how to use elemental ninjutsu at your age is nothing short of amazing." Said iruka, as he gave sasuke high marks for his use of the fire style.

"Ok next up is naruto uzumaki." Spoke iruka, as he watched naruto step up. Naruto seemed to be contemplating what jutsu he wanted to use to iruka, but shook the thought when naruto started a series of hand seals.

Naruto went through a few hand seals that he had learned form a jonin he had seen practicing. He used hundreds of clones though out his six year training trip to copy as many jutsu as he could, so that he wouldn't just know how to manipulate their respective elements. Once he was done going through his hand signs, he shouted out the jutsu's name that he was using. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" after calling out his jutsu's name, and exhaling, twelve small fireballs came out of his mouth, and decimated the reaming five training dummies.

"Wow naruto that was amazing as well. You seem to have a mastery of the fire release as well. I'm very proud of you for taking the initiative and learning fire release." Spoke iruka, as he gave naruto exceptionally high marks as well.

After all of that was done, they proceeded to go back into the class room, where they were told to perform the three basic shinobi jutsu. All of the clan children, plus naruto and sakura, passed. Naruto picked a head band that had a black cloth on it, to hold up his hair. Once he did this, he looked like a mini fourth hokage, but with a dark set of samurai armor on.

"OK, report back here in a week for team selections." Spoke iruka, as he and mizuki left the class room.

Naruto jumped out the window, and ran towards his personal training ground. Once there he made a hundred clones, and told them to try and kill him. He drew his sword, started to pump wind chakra into it, and proceeded to destroy them. He continued to do this for the next week, since he wanted to get a better feel for his sword. He loved using it, and it seemed to be made just for him.

After a week of constant fighting, naruto made his way towards the academy to find out what team he was to be placed on. He really hoped it wasn't sasuke's or sakura's, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to be very disappointed in the near future.

Once he entered his class room, he ignored his fan girls, and sat beside a window. After a strange fiasco were sakura and ino started to fight over who was better between him and sasuke, iruka walked in. He instantly silenced both of them with his 'Big Head jutsu', and proceded to call out teams.

"Ok everyone settle down, so that I can tell you what teams you're going to be on, and who your sensei is." Spoke iruka. Instantly every one quieted down, and gave iruka there undivided attention.

(teams 1-6 unimportant)

"Ok, team seven will be sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno….." was all iruka got out, before sakura jumped up and interrupted him, with a high pitched screech.

"YEAS!" shouted sakura, right before iruka silenced her with his 'Big Head jutsu'.

"And naruto uzumaki. Your sensei is hatake, kakashi." Spoke iruka. He saw naruto's head hit the table, and felt sorry for him. He was placed on a team with the two students he hated the most, and he knew he was going to hate kakashi, because of his tardiness.

"Team eight will be hinata hyuga, kiba inuzaka, and shino aburame. Your sensei will be kurenia yuhi."

"Team nine is still in rotation, so I will skip them."

Team ten will be shikamaru nara, choji akamichi, and ino yamanaka. Your sensei will be sarutobi asuma." Spoke iruka. He saw ino hit her head on her table, and herd her mutter something about big foreheads getting all of the luck.

"Ok you all will have to wait for your sensei's to arrive, so im going to wish you all good luck." Said iruka, as he left the class room.

Five minutes later a man in a konoha flask jacket with dark hair that was almost a buzz cut, smoking a cigarette came in. He was followed by a beautiful woman with dark somewhat curly hair, wine red eyes, and a strange bandage like outfit. The man spoke first.

"I'm asuma, saratobi, and I'm here for shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka, and choji akimichi." Spoke the man. Instantly ino, shikamaru, and choji got up, and started to follow him out. After they left, the woman began to speak.

"I'm kurenia yuhi, and I am here for hinata hyuga, kiba inuzaka, and shino aburame." Spoke the woman. Instantly hinata, kiba, and shino got up, and followed the woman out.

This continued for the first twenty minutes, until all of the teams were gone, except naruto's team. Twenty minutes turned into an hour, then into an hour-thirty minutes and finally into two hours and finally into three hours. After three hours of waiting a man with silver, gravity defying hair came into the room.

"My first impression of you three…. I hate you. Meet me on the roof." Spoke kakashi, right before using a 'body flicker technique' to leave the class room.

Sakura, and sasuke instantly began to walk towards the roof, but naruto walked out of the academy. After he left the academy, he went to a local raman bar and ordered a bowl of noodles. He slowly ate them, before paying for his meal, and walking back towards the academy. Once there he walked up the stairs to the roof, where he came face to face with two angry new genin, and a really annoyed looking silver haird ninja.

"Naruto-baka where have you been?" demanded sakura.

"All of that waiting made me hungry, so I went to the noodle stand, and got something to eat." Spoke a nonchalant naruto.

"And what made you think it was a good idea to make your sensei, and possible team wait on you?" asked kakashi from over his pervert book.

"The same thing that made you think it was ok to make your future students, and teammates wait three ours for your perverted ass." Spoke naruto, with malice in his voice.

Kakashi didn't say anything, but had a look of realization on his face. 'So he did it as types of revenge for making him wait so long. Hmmmm, it looks like he isn't above paying back people who wrong him, so I better watch out.' Thought kakashi, as he closed his book.

"Ok lets let bygones be bygones, and start over by introducing ourselves, and saying a few things about ourselves. What you say doesn't have to be deep, or detailed, just likes, dislike, hobbies, and dreams will do just fine." Spoke kakashi.

"Why don't you go first." Spoke sakura.

"Hmmm, ok my likes are a little over your age range, my dislikes are none of your business, and so are my dislikes. I don't have a dream so far, but if I do I might let you guys in on it." Spoke kakashi, as he watched there expressions. Sasuke, and sakura both facefalted, but naruto looked annoyed.

"Hmmph, some way to make bygones be bygones." Spoke the sarcastic voice of naruto. Kakashi gave him an annoyed look, but didn't say anything.

"Ok you, pinky, you're up first." Spoke kakashi, as he pointed at sakura. Sakura looked annoyed, but persevered.

"My name is sakura haruno and my likes are (looks at sasuke and giggles), my dislikes are ino-pig, and naruto-baka. My hobies are (looks at sasuke, and giggles harder.) My dream for the future (looks at sasuke, and squeaks loudly).

'There's something wrong with that girl.' Thought naruto.

'Great a fan girl.' Was kakashi's thoughts.

'…' were sasuke's only thoughts.

"Ok your turn emo." Spoke kakashi, as he pointed to sasuke,

"Hmph, my name is sasuke uchiha, and I don't have any like, I hate too much, and my hobbie is training. I don't have a dream, because dreaming is for people who can't make their dreams a reality. My goal is to kill a certain someone, and restart my clan." Spoke sasuke in a dark rant.

'I bet he's into S&M.' thought naruto.

'So he wants to kill itachi.' Thought kakashi.

'Sasuke's so cool!' shouted inner sakura.

"Ok you next, the last samurai over there." Spoke kakashi, as he pointed at naruto. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, and started his introduction.

"My name is naruto uzumaki, my likes are personal my dislikes are all three of you, my hobbies are none of your business, but I will tell you I train a lot, I don't currently have a dream, but I will one day find one." Spoke naruto.

'I really didn't make the best impression on him.' Thought kakashi.

'He needs to stop trying to be like sasuke!' ranted inner sakura.

'…' sasuske's thoughts were to filled with his desire to kill itachi, to care about what was going on around him.

"Alright team, meet me at training ground seven, at six oclock in the morning. Ohh and don't eat breakfast, if you don't want to throw up." Spoke kakashi, as he used the body flicker technique to leave them on the roof.

After that naruto, sakura, and sasuke walked home. The next day sasuke, and sakura looked like crap, but naruto seemed perfectly fine. After waiting for an hour, kakashi finally arrived and explained there test to them. Once they herd what they were supposed to do, they ran off into the woods to plan their next attack.

'Hmmmm, sasuke and naruto both seem pretty good at hiding, but sakura could use quite a bit of work.' Thought kakashi.

Naruto got bored of hiding real quick, and made five shadow clones. He sent the clones to attack kakash, so that he could get some info on him.

"Oh, so your sending in your clones first, clever." Spoke kakashi, as he engaged naruto's clones in a taijutsu fight. He was surprised at the skill they could fight in, and amazed at how well they worked together. After a few minutes he was able to defeat the clones.

After kakashi defeated the clones, naruto and another clone rushed in. The first clone went through a series of hand seals, while naruto ran straight for kakashi.

"Fire style: Phoenix Sage Fire technique!" shouted naruto's clone. Instantly dozens of miniature fireballs were flying at kakashi, but none of them hit naruto. Kakashi seeing this went through a few hand seals of his own.

"Earth style: Mud Wall jutsu!" instantly a large wall formed in front of kakashi that blocked the fireballs. He was shocked when naruto's sword easily cut through his 'Mud Wall jutsu.' Jumping back, kakashi looked at naruto's sword in shock. He had a small cut on his cheek.

"How were you able to cut through my mud wall?" asked kakashi as he examined naruto's sword.

"I am using the chakra flow technique. It took a long as time to learn, but I think I was more than worth it." Spoke naruto, as he reengaged kakashi.

Kakashi as shocked that not only did naruto know how to use two elements, but also could use two jonin level techniques. He figured naruto had used the dojutsu he had herd of from the hokage to somehow copy down jutsu from other ninja. He really wanted to see what naruto's dojutsu could do, so he took the fight up a notch, and started to actually hit naruto back, instead of just dodging. This continued for a while, and naruto was able to get in a few hits on kakashi as well, but kakashi's overwhelming experience was too much for naruto to overcome, so he activated his rinnegan.

'So that's the dojutsu the hokage was telling me about. It has three rings like the sharingan has tomes. I wonder if it works the same way.' Thought kakshi, as he reengaged naruto. He was shocked, when naruto was able to dodge all of his attacks, and was even able to counter most of them. On their last clash, kakashi and naruto were fighting each other for dominance. Naruto quickly got tired of this, and used a jutsu he knew kakashi wouldn't be able to dodge.

'Almighty Push!' thought naruto, as he looked at kakashi. Instantly kakashi was blown away. Naruto watched as he skidded across the ground, and ran straight into a large tree. Kakashi slowly stood up, but his legs were wobaly, and he was bleeding in various areas.

'What was that? Is that the jutsu the hokage told me about? It was so powerful, and he didn't even us any hand signs nor did he say the name of his jutsu.' Thought kakashi, as he tried to figure out how to defeat naruto. He almost didn't notice a large fireball coming at him from his right side. He effortlessly dodged it using a body replacement jutsu, and expected naruto to press his attack. To his surprise naruto had gone and hid again. Now it was just sasuke there, and he looked pissed.

"There is more than one person you're going to have to watch out for!" shouted sasuke, as he charged at kakashi.

Kakashi blocked sasuke's kick that was aimed at his face, then the punch to his face then another punch, but almost didn't dodge the last punch to his face. After that he threw sasuke away, like trash on garbage day. When sasuke landed he went through a series of hand signs.

"Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu!" shouted sasuke, as a medium sized fireball came out of his mouth and rushed kakashi.

Kakashi quickly hid underground, and used a jutsu that pulled sasuke under the ground up to his neck.

"It looks like the uchiha aren't as good as everyone says they are." Spoke kakashi, as he dodged a shower of shuriken. As he dodged the shuriken, a clone of naruto dug sasuke out of the ground, and dragged him into the woods.

'Hmmmm so naruto destracts me, while his clones rescue sasuke. I guess I can wait a few more minutes to see what happens. I am just curious as to why naruto doesn't use that gravity jutsu. It's very powerful, almost un dodge able, and he can use it without hand signs.' Thought kakashi, as he reopened his pervert book.

(With naruto, sakura, and sasuke.)

"What are you doing uzumaki?" demanded sasuke.

"Saving your ass for one, and I think I have a way of catching kakashi off guard." Spoke naruto.

"How can we do that? No matter what we do, we don't get anywhere close to him." Spoke sakura.

'When did you do anything?' was the thoughts going through sasuke, and naruto's minds.

"If me and sasuke combine our elemental attacks, while you sakura through kunai into it, we might be able to catch him off guard." Spoke naruto.

"So you wish to use a combination jutsu on him, but what will we do if we get the bells? There are three of us, but only two bells." Spoke sasuke.

"We will fight it out, and the first to drop will be the one sent back to the academy. This way there is no hard feelings about who passes, and who fails." Spoke naruto.

Both sakura, and sasuke nodded their heads and got into position. Sasuke, and naruto went through a few hand seals, while sakura prepared to throw her kunai. Once they were done sasuke unleashed his 'Great Fireball jutsu', naruto unleashed his 'Great Breakthrough jutsu', and sakura unleashed a volley of kunai into the jutsu.

Kakashi saw the jutsu coming, and was surprised they had worked together to attack him. He quickly went through a few hand signs to counter the oncoming jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu!" shouted kakashi, as he unleashed a powerful dragon made of fire at the oncoming fireball. When the jutsu met, they canceled each other out, but the volley of kunai didn't stop, and one was able to cut kakashi's shoulder. This shocked kakashi, but then he heard the alarm going off, so he rounded up his students to tell them the verdict of weather they passed or not.

"Well you three did very good. You were all able to harm me in some way, and were even able to pass my trick exam." Spoke kakashi. He wasn't surprised by the looks of confusion on their faces. So he decided to tell them the true test.

"So all of this was just a test to see if we would be willing to sacrifice ourselves, or the mission, to save one of our teammates." Spoke naruto, as he eyed kakashi.

"Yes" spoke kakashi.

After that kakashi, and the newly appointed team seven was formed. For the next three months, they did nothing but D ranked missions. Naruto continued his training on his own since the training kakashi was giving them was less than satisfactory. Sasuke still brooded about the fact that he had yet to unlock his dojutsu, and sakura started to train to become a medic nin after naruto told her how useless she was, and that sasuke was into strong women.

After three months of D ranked missions, sakura finally snapped.

"We need a higher ranked mission hokage-sama!" shouted sakura.

"Sakura you're not ready for higher ranked missions, your still a fresh genin!" chided iruka.

"Now now iruka calm down. Now kakashi what do you think? Do you think it is a good idea for your team to go on a C ranked mission?" asked the wizen hokage.

"I believe they are ready for higher ranked missions, and it will be a good opportunity for them to gain experience." Spoke kakashi, from behind his book.

"Alright then, your team will be tasked with the protection of tazuna the bridge builder. You will protect him from harm while he is completing his bridge project." Spoke the old kage. Once he explained the details of the mission, he introduced the team to tazuna.

"Hey I'm paying for ninja, not a giant forehead, an emo, a samurai, and a guy with a face problem." Spoke the obviously drunk bridge builder.

"We are more capable of protecting you from your enemies then you are from that bottle." Spoke naruto, as he walked away to get his stuff.

An hour later, naruto could be seen standing beside the north gate waiting for his team to appear. After a few minutes of waiting sakura, and sasuke came into sight walking towards him, quickly followed by kakashi. Narutow as suprisded that kakashi was actually on time, but figured it had more to do with upholding konoha's image then actually caring about some low C class mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was walking down a dirt path with his 'team' and there client tazuna. They were ordered to walk in a diamond formation to protect tazuna better, but Naruto still thought they looked sad. Sakura was pestering tazuna with questions about wave country, and the bridge he was building. Sasuke was brooding like the super emo that he was, and Kakashi was reading his pervert book and giggling like a school girl.

Naruto was annoyed by the team he was put on. He wondered if the other teams were having to deal with things like this, but highly doubted it. He was happy to be out of the village, but being in the company he was in he wondered if it would have been better if he had just stayed in the village. After walking for a few hours Naruto saw two puddles on the side of the road.

'That's odd, it has not rained in weeks, so why is there two puddles that are on the same exact side of the road? It must be genjutsu, but who is casting it.' Wondered Naruto, as he activated his Rinnegan.

He saw two ninja with chakra reserves that equaled a low chunin, so he figured they were chunin, but he also saw that they looked crazy, and had kiri fore head protectors. The thing that stood out the most was the scratch going through the symbol of kiri, which meant they were missing nin.

'What are missing kiri nin doing here?' wondered Naruto, as he prepared himself for anything. He knew Kakashi had noticed them, but was sure no one else had.

They walked past the puddles and acted as if they did not know they were there, but then again only Kakashi, and himself did know they were there. After they were ahead of the puddles a chain rushed out of the 'puddles' and wrapped around Kakashi. Instantly the chains were tightened and ripped Kakashi into pieces. The blood flew everywhere, and even landed on Sakura, and Sasuke, but Naruto made sure to not let anything land on him.

"That's one, four more to go." Shouted one of the ex kiri nin, right before they rushed them. Sakura froze up along with tazuna, but Naruto and Sasuke did not.

Naruto pulled out his sword, and used the 'Flying Swallow' technique to channel his wind chakra through the blade. Once he did this he made a slash like motion towards the missing kiri nin that was closest to him. An arc like slash came off of the sword, and cut through the chains, and then through the missing kiri nin effectively cutting him in half.

"Brother!" shouted the other missing ninja as he fought Sasuke. Sasuke was dodging the missing ninja's sloppy attacks, and then jumped back to create some distance. After he did this he began to go through a series of hand seal.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke, as a medium sized fireball came out of his mouth, and engulfed the missing nin.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other for a second. Naruto was thinking about how long it took Sasuke to kill his missing ninja, while Sasuke believed that the only reason Naruto actually won was because he had a dojutsu to begin with.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" shouted the hysterical voice of Sakura, effectively bringing Sasuke and Naruto out of their personal thoughts.

"We will continue the mission. I am an Uchiha, so nothing is impossible for me." Spoke the over confident voice of Sasuke, as he seemed to puff out his chest even more.

"We will have to ask Kakashi what he thinks." Spoke Naruto, as he watched Sakura, and Sasuke give him a questioning look.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT Naruto BAKA? KAKASHI SENSEI IS DEAD, WE ALL SAW HIM DIE!" shouted Sakura, as Naruto gave her the death glare making her shut up instantly.

"He is not dead, I saw him replace himself with a log right before the chain shredded him into pieces. Isn't that right Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto, as he looked up into a tree that was on the edge of the road.

Sakura and Sasuke thought he had snapped, but were shocked when Kakashi came out of the tree without any injuries. They looked him over, but there was not even a scratch on him.

"What is going on here sensei?" asked Sakura in a confused voice, but everyone could hear the relief in it.

"I wanted to see how you three reacted under the high pressure situation. I must say I am very impressed. Sasuke and Naruto you both were able to counter an ambush by much more experienced ninja, and Sakura went on the defense protecting the client, good job to all of you." spoke Kakashi, as he eye smiled at his team. Sasuke puffed up his chest even more, if that was even possible. Sakura just smiled and pattered herself on the back. Naruto could not believe Sakura was able to lie to herself so easily, but just dropped it as it was not none of his business.

"So what do you guys want to do? We can continue the mission, or go back to the village." Spoke Kakashi. Sakura looked hopeful, but Naruto and Sasuke did not share her toughts.

'I defiantly do not want to go back to the village, and if by accident one of these pain in the asses dies, well that would just be an unfortunate circumstance of the shinobi life style.' thought Naruto, as he looked at Kakashi.

'I must prove the Uchiha are the strongest there is, so there is no way I am going to turn back now.' Thoughts Sasuke, as he squeezed his hands until his knuckles turned white.

"I say we continue the mission. If they are only chunin level ninja then we should be fine." Spoke Naruto, trying to reason with Kakashi.

"I do not care, I am a Uchiha, and there is no one who can compare to a Uchiha." Spoke Sasuke. Sakura had hearts in her eyes, but Naruto and Kakashi were looking at him like he was stupid.

Tazuna gave his speech, and eventually they decided to continue the mission.

As they were walking Naruto sensed something in the bushes, and quickly threw a hand full of senbon into the shrubs. When he went to exam the area he found a pure white rabbit.

'That is odd. The rabbits should have started to turn brown by this time, as it is so close to summer. The only way that it would stay all white is if it was a pet, and had been kept in a cool climate. That must mean someone used this rabbit in a body switch technique.' thought Naruto, as he went to tell his team his new discovery.

As he was standing up, he heard a strange whooping sound coming towards them. It was quickly getting louder, and thanks to his Rinnegan being activated he saw a giant piece of metal coming their way.

"Duck!" shouted Naruto, as he ducked behind a large tree. Kakashi grabbed tazuna, and pulled him down onto the ground. Sakura got lucky and tripped, allowing her to fall down and avoid the oncoming object. Sasuke got lucky as well, because Sakura fell onto him, and knocked him down, because he did not believe Naruto was saying anything of importance, or he was just confident being a Uchiha would save him. Naruto still could not figure out which it was.

As soon as they ducked a giant sword that had to seven feet long with another foot and a half for the handle slam into a large tree. Instantly a tall man appeared on top of the sword. He was tall, maybe six foot five inches with short black hair. He had bandages all over his face, and was not wearing a shirt, much to the ire of Naruto, as he did not want to see the man with a shirt off. He wore the traditional kiri black and white anbu pants with dark blue almost purple leg warmers. He had on a fore head protector just like those other ninja that they had killed, and just like them he had a scratch through it signifying he was a missing nin.

"Well look at what we have here. Hatake Kakashi, the copycat ninja of Konohagakure. A high A ranking ninja of the hidden leaf village, and wanted in almost every country in the entire elemental nations. A man said to of copied a thousand jutsu, and a student of the legendary Yodaime Hokage." Spoke the mysterious man.

"Zabuza Momochi. Missing nin of the hidden leaf village, and an ex member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. You wield the Kubikiribōchō, and are a master of the silent killing technique. You are wanted in in many countries, and are a master of water based jutsu." Spoke Kakashi, as he prepared for a very difficult battle.

Just then ice started to form into what looked like a mirror behind them, and a slender girl came out. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and pail skin. Sasuke and Naruto both had to admit she was beautiful, but Sakura was thinking she was trying to steal her Sasuke away from her.

(Not all of the Yuki clan was destroyed, many of them survived, but abandoned Haku's mother thinking she did not have the ice release bloodline.)

"Let me introduce to you my apprentice Haku Yuki, wielder of the illustrious ice release bloodline, and a master using it as well." spoke Zabuza. Now Kakashi was really sweating. The girl seamed strong, and being Zabuza's apprentice did not help that. Thinking fast Kakashi made a quick decision.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you three are to face the girl, while I fight Zabuza." shouted Kakashi, as he ran towards Zabuza.

Zabuza quickly went through a couple of hand signs, and cried out the name of his jutsu. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza, as a think mist appeared, and engulfed the battle field.

(Zabuza/Kakashi fight is going to be the same.)

"Hmph I do not need these two weakling do defeat some lousy fake hunter nin." Spoke the over confident Sasuke. Naruto looked at him like he was stupid, but then figured he kid of was.

"Thousand Needles of Death." Spoke the hunter nin, as water started to form senbon like shapes from the mist that surrounded them. Once they were done forming, they shout at Naruto, and his teammates at blinding speeds. Naruto knew sakura would not be able to dodge, and as much as he didn't like her, he did not want her death on his hands, as he started to go through a few hand signs.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as he brew out a powerful wave of wind that turned the water senbon into water droplets.

"You are good, but I am better." Spoke the hunter nin, as she began to go through hand signs. Once she was done, she called out the name of her jutsu.

"Ice Style: Freezing Mist Jutsu!" shouted the hunter nin. The jutsu looked like the 'Great Breakthrough Jutsu', but it also looked like mist being shot out instead of just wind. Everything the icy mist touched froze over, and Naruto could see the ninja was trying to end this as fast as possible.

Naruto starts to go through his own hand signs, not wanting to rely on his Rinnegan. Once he got done he looked at the hunter nin with a serious look.

"Fire Style: Mass Phoenix Sage Fire Technique." instantly fifty good sized fireballs shout out of Naruto's mouth. Forty of the fireballs made contact with the freezing mist technique, but he controlled the others to go around it. The freezing mist technique was only momentarily stalled, but the hunter nin had to cancel her jutsu, when she saw the other fire balls coming her way.

"You are good, but I am better." Spoke the hunter nin, as she dodged Sasuke's sneak attack, and jumped back a food ten feet. Then she started going through hand seals.

"Ice Style: Demonic Mirror Jutsu!" shouted the hunter nin. Instantly ice started to form in midair until Naruto and Sasuke were surrounded by them. Then the hunter nin somehow merged with the ice mirrors, and then disappeared. She reappeared a few minutes later, but it appeared she had multiplied, since there was a vision of her in every mirror.

"This is my ultimate attack. No one has ever entered this jutsu, and lived, and you two will be no exception. Please forgive me for I will be taking your lives today." Spoke the hunter nin.

"Ha this is a joke. No one can kill an Uchiha, so stop posing like you are anything compared to Me." shouted Sasuke. Naruto wanted to slap him for being so over confident, but at least he was not whimpering like Sakura, so he figured he could ignore it.

"I would not be so over confident if I where you. "Ice Style: One Thousand Frozen Needles of Death!" shouted the hunter nin. The jutsu was just like the original one, but this one Naruto knew he would not be able to get rid of with a simple wind jutsu, and because it was coming from all sides he could have been in some serious danger, if not for his Rinnegan.

Naruto lifted his hand up, and spoke one word, that would change the course of the fight. Naruto used his favorite jutsu; on he knew Sasuke could never copy. He decided to use one of his gravity jutsu.

"All Mighty Push." shouted Naruto. Instantly a greenish black sphere surrounded him and Sasuke, and blasted off in all direction. It ripped the stone to pieces that they were standing on, turned the ice senbon to a fine powder, shattered the ice mirrors the hunter nin was hiding in, and blasted said hunter nin into a large oak tree.

Everything was quit. No one was prepared for a technique of that magnitude, and was certainty not expecting it to come from a boy no older then twelve, except Naruto, and maybe Kakashi. The hunter nin was bleeding badly, but survived thanks to the fact that Naruto did not want to accidently harm tazuna, who was hiding behind Sakura, which was sad in and of itself.

The hunter nin tried to stand up, but Naruto did not let her. He rushed to her body, and stabbed her with a black rod like material that seemed to come out of nowhere, right through her heart. As he watched the life leave her eyes, a fourth ring appeared in his eyes.

Naruto instantly knew the rest of the abilities of the basic Rinnegan. (Now he can use all the abilities of the normal Rinnegan, with some enhancements I made just a touch.) An idea on how to use the black chakra rods also came to mind, and also how to make paths, and how to bestow them with one of his techniques.

"Ok let me look at the special abilities my eyes give me. Naraka path: grants the user two main abilities: genjutsu and restoration, by using the King of Hell. Restoration can be used on the paths, on living, or nonliving thing. Animal path: grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Human path: He could read peoples thoughts, copy there physical appearance, chakra signature, and even there voice with just a touch. Deva path: grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people, as well as Telekinesis. Petra path: grants the user the ability to absorb an infinite amount of chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. It also gives the user the ability to use any kind of chakra so long as they have absorbed some of it before. Asura path: grants the user three main abilities. The ability to manipulate the age of anything it touches, or the black cloud it creates touches. Can alter the shape/mass of anything the user touches, and gives the user the ability to use space time ninjutsu. These are the path's my eyes grant me, along with seeing chakra, bariers, tracking fast movement, ability to use all five elements, etc…" thought Naruto.

Naruto quickly reached out, and grabbed the girl's soul, and pulled as hard as he could, until the soul came out. When it did, Naruto released it, and let it inter eternal paradise in heaven. He saw all of the girl's memories. The love she had for her family. The hurt she felt when her mother got on to her for using their clans bloodline, the fear of watching her father and a group of men she had never seen murder her mother. He saw the self-loathing she had for herself for killing her family, even if the only one left alive was trying to kill her. He saw her training with Zabuza, how he saved her and gave her a purpose. After of the memories were done, Naruto truly felt a deep connection to the loneliness the girl felt all of her life, as it was so similar to his own.

He channeled his chakra into the black rod that was currently piercing the girl's, named Haku, chest, and willed it to merge to her bones. It took a second, but once it was done all of the girl's bones were coated by the black rod like material. Then Naruto place his hands over both of her eyes, and used his Rinnegan to bestow a path on her. Once it was done her eyes looked the same as his own. They had four rings around her pupil, and were the same purple as Naruto's. Naruto found it weird to be looking at the girl, and to also be looking at him-self. He decided to make her his Naraka path, in memory of her. Now she would be able to heal instead of just killing like she always wanted to.

Kakashi was still fighting Zabuza, and Sasuke was hit by some shrapnel from the ice senbons, Sakura was shaking like a leaf, and tazuna looked ready to kill over. Naruto shook his head, and sat down in a meditative pose, and began to get a feel for controlling his new path. He realized he would be able to make more, so he decided to call the path his Haku since it would be easier to remember. He did not want anyone knowing about this ability, so he snuck off with Haku's body while everyone watch Kakashi's fight.

This path grants the user two main abilities: genjutsu and restoration, by using the King of Hell. Restoration can be used on the paths, on living, or nonliving thing. The genjutsu is the ability to use all genjutsu so long as they are already known by the person controlling the path.

He had her stand up, and was put off by the small size, and the female body. He could not feel with the body, but in some ways that was a good thing. He started off small by getting use to walking in the body, than he moved on to running. Kakashi seemed like he was getting close to finishing his fight, so the real Naruto stood up, and tried to get use to walking with the body. Ten minutes later he had got it down for the most part, and could move in decent sinc with the body of his path. Naruto got use to the path fast enough, thanks mainly to the telepathic communications he was used to doing with his shadow clones.

Naruto saw Kakashi readying a powerful jutsu, and decided it would be for the best if he sealed Haku's body before Kakashi saw anything he was not supposed to. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke had awakened his sharingan, although it only had one tome in it. It gave Naruto an idea, but it was very risqué.

After Kakashi killed Zabuza with his 'Lighting Cutter Jutsu', although Naruto saw the jutsu, and memorized how to use it instantly, he passed out due to chakra exaction, and fatigue. Naruto carried him on his should, burned Zabuza's body, sealed the head, then sealed his sword, and finally used a clone of him to take his place in the diamond formation around tazuna, while his real body took the place of Kakashi, much to Sasuke's ire.

Naruto saw the confused looks Sasuke and Sakura kept giving his clone that seemed so life like. Naruto told them that it was a special clone technique, but refused to go into any kind of details on it, which pissed Sasuke off. After walking for ten minutes they came to a house that was much nicer than the ones in town. They were ushered in by a very beautiful woman name Tsunami, and put Kakashi in a bed while Naruto gave him medical attention. After that was done everyone went to sleep, except Naruto, who went outside, to continue training using Haku's body in combat.

Outside in the forest of Naruto was getting use to fighting with his and Haku's body at the same time. It was difficult, but over time he started to get the hang of it. Naruto was even trying to manipulate Haku's body into using its ice release bloodline. From Haku's memories he knew she never master water release, and never even started to learn wind release, due to not having anyone to teach her, which caused her ice release to be weakened. The reason Haku's ice release was weakened, was because ice release is the combination of wind and water release. Her wind release was pathetic, and Zabuza was not the best water release teacher, so when she went to combine them to make ice release it suffered for it.

The up side to this is Naruto was a master of the wind and water release, so by him manipulating her body as such he could make her ice release jutsu many times stronger than she ever could, and with practice he was sure it would be a force to be recon with.

He started off by relearning all of her ice release jutsu that she knew, and then added them to the exercises that he would have them do, such as just the two of them fighting dozens of Naruto's clones. He figured if he got use to fighting using both his, and Haku's body using tiajutsu, then he would get use to using it, and eventually it would become like a second nature to him.

Over the next week Naruto would leave the house to go practice using Haku's body, but left a clone so no one got suspicious of what he was doing. When Kakashi was finally well enough to move around Naruto would do casual things around the house, while manipulating Haku's body to train. It was hard at first to keep a straight face, but after five days of nonstop training it was becoming much easier.

Naruto was thinking about the sharingan, and its abilities. He knew his Rinnegan was far superior to the sharingan, but he also knew about the mangekyou sharingan thanks to seeing it when he watched Itachi slay his clan and best friend. Naruto knew that it was a great weapon, and since he had a few spare sharingan eyes, one of which he got off of the dead root agent he killed with his gravity release when he was eight, and the rest he got from some of the dead Uchiha Itachi killed. He was thinking about implanting the mangekyou sharingan he got off the dead root ninja into Haku's body, but then he remembered he had heard a rumor that Kakashi had a mangekyou sharingan as well, so he decided to use that one instead. If he gave Haku, Kakashi's mangekyou sharingan, then she would have a third bloodline, and make her far more fearsome of an opponent.

Naruto Naruto walked into Kakashi's room, and used medical ninjutsu to numb his body. After that was done, he removed Kakashi's eye, and replaced it with one of the ones he got when Itachi massacred his clan. After he replaced Kakashi's eye with a new one, he used the 'Mystic Palm Technique' to heal the eye much faster than it would have healed naturally. It would only take a day or two, and it would only be sore for a few days, so he did not have to worry about Kakashi noticing anything out of the ordinary.

After that he went walking for ten minutes into the forest to find Haku. Haku, in her hunter nin outfit, and mask that hid the Rinnegan jumped out from a tree. It was an odd feeling seeing him-self walking through the woods, like he was watching it happen himself. He made a table using his earth release, and willed Haku's body to lay on it. For the next ten minutes Naruto removed the left eye from Haku's body, which turned to ash once it was removed, and implanted the sharingan eye into it. Naruto knew that it would take a while for the eye to get adjusted, so he sealed Haku up once he was done with the operation.

For the next two days Naruto watched as Kakashi taught Sasuke and Sakura how to tree walk. Sasuke was getting all confident now that he had his dojutsu active, and started to try and pick a fight with Naruto, but every time Naruto made him look foolish.

On the final day they ran into some trouble. Standing on the other end of the bridge were three people with long rock star like hair. The tallest one looked very stupid, the middle appeared to be over confident, and the smallest one Naruto was unsure of the sex of the person.

"Hand over the bridge builder, and we will let you live." Spoke the middle on. He had some weird gauntlets on, but other than that he looked kind of plain.

"We are sorry, but we cannot do that. Who are you anyways?" asked Kakashi. Naruto could not figure out why he cared. They were obviously weak, and it does not matter what your name was when you are dead.

"We are the tree wandering ninja, and we will be killing that bridge builder weather you like it or not." shouted the littlest one, right before the tree of them charged the group.

"Sakura I want you to protect the bridge builder, Naruto you fight the biggest one, Sasuke the girl and I will deal with their leader." spoke Kakashi, as he ran at the strange man.

(Kakashi's fight)

Kakashi sent a powerful right hook at the man's face, but the man was able to dodge it, and deliver a couple quick punches to Kakashi's side. Kakashi jumped back, and went through a few hand seals. Once he was done, he shouted out, "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu", and a large fire ball shout towards the man. The man jumps to the side, and goes through his own hand signs. "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" shouted the man. Instantly a monstrous dragon made of water rose out of the water underneath the bridge, and charged Kakashi. Kakashi, on reflex, goes through another set of hand seals. "Mud style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi, as a wall sprung up from the ground, that had multiple dog head on it, and blocked the water dragon, but then he felt a hand grab his should, and a painful feeling in it as well. Looking back, he saw a strange eye on the ninja's glove, and watched as it seemed to be turning him into stone.

"Looks like this is the end of the famous copycat ninja." laughed the man, until a chirping sound could be heard, and finally a squelch sound. Looking down, the ninja saw a hand covered in lightning coming out of his chest. Looking behind him he saw another Kakashi. When he looked at the other one, it burst into smoke.

"Shadow clone huh?" spoke the ninja, right before he died.

(Sasuke's fight)

Sasuke was trying to find the girl, but no matter where he looked, even with his sharingan active he could not see through the genjutsu the girl/boy was using. He got so fed up with it, that he jumped back as far as he could, and started to go through a few hand signs.

"Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu." Shouted Sasuke, as a good sized rushed into the Sakura petals that were being used as a medium for the enemy nins genjutsu. When the genjutsu was hit by the fireball, a high pitched scream could be heard, as the enemy nin was burned to death.

"Ha you should never have challenged an Uchiha elite." shouted the smug, cut covered Sasuke.

(Naruto's fight)

Naruto looked at the oversized man, as he charged Naruto like an elephant reject. Naruto started to go through a few hand signs that he had been practicing for the past week, and placed his left hand and his right wrist, and started to charge lightning chakra into his hands. After a second lightning was covering his hand, and Naruto cocked his hand back, and charged the giant of a man. When he got close enough, he ducked under the giants punch, and cocked his fist back, and shouted, "Lightning Cutter!" right before he shoved his hand into the man's chest killing him instantly.

The man fell to the ground with a giant thump, and did not even attempt to get back up. That was when the man's hair fell off, revealing he wore a hair piece to cover his bald head.

"Gross." Was the only thing Naruto said, as he began to walk away.

(Back with everyone)

"Good job everyone. Sakura you did a great job protecting tazuna, Sasuke you used you head when fighting you opponent, and came out on top, but Naruto was the most surprising of them all. How did you use my 'Lightning Cutter'?" asked Kakashi.

"I saw you use it against Zabuza and using my Rinnegan, saw how you manipulated you chakra, and for the past week have been trying to recreate it. I only mastered it yesterday though." Spoke Naruto, in an annoyed voice.

"You know it is not nice to just take your allies techniques." Spoke Kakashi, but was surprised when Naruto started laughing.

"Oh that is just too rich. The copycat ninja, said to have stolen over a thousand jutsu, is telling me it is not alright to take someone else's technique. Well if you feel that way then I will not use the 'Lightning Cutter' if you never use any jutsu you have copied from someone else." Spoke Naruto, as he began to walk away. Kakashi wanted to say something, but it was true that he was famous for taking jutsu from other people and using them for himself, so he just let it go.

After that gato came, and tried to kill them by sending in a hundred bandits, only for them to have been killed by Naruto's gravity release jutsu the 'Almighty Push'. After that Naruto just gave gato to the villagers, who killed him in a very brutal way.

After that they partied in celebration of their freedom, and the completion of the 'Great Uzumaki Bridge', that the people of wave decided to name it. Sasuke was furious, but Kakashi silence him before he could embarrass them.

After that Naruto and his team went on back to Konoha.

(Two days later, in the Hokage's office)

"Well team it looks like you guys have really out done yourselves. Here is the money for your first A ranked mission, I hope you guy have fun with it." Spoke the Hokage.

Once everyone was gone, Naruto handed the Hokage the scroll with Zabuza's head. The Hokage was surprised, but gave Naruto the money anyways. Just when Naruto was about to leave, a medic nin walked in, and started talking to the Hokage.

"Sir the dead girl, Pakura, has been placed in the morgue, and will be dissected tomorrow to find out what we can about the Scorch Release bloodline." Spoke the medic nin. Nobody saw it, but Naruto raised his eye brow at that piece of information. He had been wondering who he should make his next path, and it seemed he had just found the perfect candidate. He continued to leave the office, like he was not interested in the conversation, and continued on to his house.

When Naruto got to his secret house in the woods, he unraveled a scrolls that he had sealed in a blood seal that as tattooed on his arm. After biting his thumb, and channeling chakra into it, the body of Haku appeared out of nowhere. She still had her hunter nin mask on, and was wearing the same clothes as before. Naruto figured he would have to clean them soon. He went and laid on his bed, and started to control Haku's body.

(Looking through Haku's eyes, and using Haku's body)

Haku was wearing her hunter nin mask, so even if someone saw her face, they would not of seen the sharingan in her left eye, nor the Rinnegan in her right. Haku snuck into the village, using her slim frame, Naruto's knowledge of the village, and there combined stealth skills to safely travel through the village without being detected. After a couple of close calls, she came upon the hospital. Using the alley ways, Haku was able to get to the back entrance, and entered from there.

(Inside the hospital)

Haku used wall walking to stick to the roof, and to crawl on top of the roof, until she came upon an elevator. She quickly pushed the down button, and waited for the elevator to open up. Luckily there was no one on it, so she was able to safely sneak into the elevator without having to worry about being caught.

(Basement)

After getting to the basement, were all of the bodies were kept, Haku started to look around for anything of use. After an hour of looking she found two things that would be helpful in her (Naruto's) goal for making powerful paths.

There was a Hyuga named Negi, who was the twin brother of Neji Hyuga, and the girl Pakura, who was from suna, and had the Scorch Release bloodline. Haku quickly sealed up Negi's body and the girl Pakura's body into a sealing scroll. After that she stealthily snuck out of the hospital, and made her way back to Naruto's home.

When she got back to Naruto's home, she handed the scroll to Naruto. Naruto unraveled the seal, and channeled his chakra into the seal. When the smoke from the seal cleared Pakura and Negi's bodies were lying on a table Naruto had set up while he controlled Haku to steal the bodies.

He first started on Pakura's body. He used his black chakra rod to pierce her heart, much the same way he did Haku, and willed the strange metal to encase Pakura's skeleton. Once that was done, he removed Negi's right eye, as well as Pakura's, which turned to dust, and transplanted it into Pakura's right eye, giving her a third bloodline as well. Once this was done, Naruto repeated the process on Negi's body, so that he too had one Byakugan eye, and one Rinnegan eye.

He made Pakura his animal path, so that she could fight from above using a summon that could fly, then using the Byakugan to find her opponents, and finally using her Scorch Release bloodline to rain fire down on Naruto's enemies. Using a flying summon would make fighting his animal path very difficult to most ninja, and if he could figure out how to convert the 'Demon Lantern Jutsu' into a Scorch Release technique, then she would be easily an S ranked threat. The 'Demon Lantern Jutsu' was a homing jutsu, and with the Byakugan, Naruto's enemies would have nowhere to hide.

He made Negi his Deva path, since its weakness was extreme close range fighting, but the Byakugan's tiajutsu style, the gentle fist was the opposite. He figured he would use the gravity release to fight long distance fights, and by using the Byakugan would never get snuck up on, mix that in with the connective vision of the other paths, and you have on crazy heavy hitter. Naruto as aware, that someone would probably be able to get past his gravity release one day, but with the Byakugan, and the close range style of the gentle fist, Naruto was sure it would be extremely difficult to defeat his Deva path.

Naruto knew about the upcoming chunin exams, and was determined to master using his three paths at the same time, by the time the chunin exams were upon him.


End file.
